theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Meliamne
Amos Meliamne Age: 25 Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Race: Human Affiliation: Tomadachi Appearance: Amos is on the tall side, with an average build. He has shoulder length hair, olive skin, and has a scar from the right side of his jawline to right under his right earlobe from when someone pulled out a knife while fighting him. He tends to wear black pants and a black vest over a white shirt. He carries a dagger in his boot, which he uses mostly for utility purposes, and a sap and nightstick for actual fighting. Personality: Amos loves to gamble. He used to spend almost all of his time doing it, until he gained his powers. Now, while he gambles less, he almost always cheats, using his powers to give himself an upper hand, whether its reading his opponents’ minds in cards or giving the horses he bets on an extra little boost, he does all that he can to win. Unfortunately, he lives as decadent a lifestyle as he can, leaving him constantly penniless. While he is cunning and calculating, Amos tends to take larger risks than the average person, except when it concerns his family and using his powers where they might be detected. He is absolutely loyal to his family, and is willing to do almost anything to protect them. Amos has never taken a life, and goes out of his way to avoid killing people when he fights. Other than that, he has no respect for the law, preferring to do things his own ways. History: Amos is the last child of Malachi and Elayne Meliamne. He has an older brother, who is not psionic, and an older sister, who is psionic. He has just recently acquired his powers at the age of 23, and is the black sheep of his family. He has been in jail for various petty crimes, usually due to drinking and tavern brawling, but once or twice for running confidence scams and petty theft. He has little formal education other than what his family was able to give him, and the only fighting training he has is from his brawls. He spent a year training to gain control of his powers and a year traveling to hone them (mostly for cheating). Advantages: Telepathy II (common)- Able to read emotions and mind-speak. Amount of information received from emotion reading depends on his focus. He passively knows if there are people within 10ft of him and reads emotion spikes within 10ft. If he focuses, he can read the target's current emotional state. This part of the ability has a range of 100ft. Telekinesis I (uncommon)- After 10-15 seconds of concentrating, able to psychically apply enough force to lift ~50 lbs. with a range of 50ft, able to psychically apply enough force to lift ~25 lbs. with a range of 100ft, able to psychically apply enough force to lift ~10 lbs. with a range of 150ft Emotion Manipulation I (common)- Amos is able to dampen or strengthen any emotions his target is feeling. Cunning I (common)- Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly, and are all-around quick studies Weapon Mastery I (non-lethal) (uncommon)- After hundreds of bar fights, Amos has learned what areas of the body to aim for to disable his enemies more quickly when fighting with clubs, saps, improvised blunt weapons, etc.